Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 is a game in development by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games. It will be released in March 8th 2013 in Europe, March 5th for North America, and April 18th in Japan for Microsoft's Xbox 360 and Sony's PlayStation 3. The game will start with a flashback from the beginning of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and then start with the Five Kage Summit Arc all the way to an unknown point in the Shinobi World War Arc. In Europe, the game also features the Will of Fire Edition and the True Despair Edition. Gameplay Namco Bandai stated that the game will feature a 'more profound' story and a combat system that is 'aimed to further evolution'. Other than the usual form of Awakening, renamed Adversity Awakening, the game introduces a new element called Instant Awakening where players can go into awakening mode at any point during the battle, even in the middle of a combo. The down side of being in an Instant Awakened state is that it depletes a player's chakra. If a player depletes their chakra completely while in an Instant Awakening, they will have to wait for a period before being able to charge their chakra. Also characters who are awakened can now be grabbed or hit by an ultimate jutsu. Similar to Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, and other Naruto Wii games, characters can now be knocked out of the ring, but in this game, this will always result in an automatic loss of the match. Also, there will be stage destruction in addition to ring outs. It's also confirmed that there is a new addition in the Team Attack System as the player can now use their support characters to get ready to charge and attack. Also, support characters now have health bars and once their health is depleted, the support player can no longer be used and their body will remain on the stage lifeless. Boss battles will also make their return to the game. The game will also have the return of missions in Konoha during story mode. The story mode will also feature "hack and slash" battles, similar to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact. There will be a new system known as "The Ultimate Decision", where players will be able to follow different paths in the game Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in June 2012 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. With the official announcement, Yusuke Sasaki from Namco Bandai promised improvements regarding the fighting system and the story mode. CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama also promised the return of "epic boss battles" that were absent in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. In August 2012, CyberConnect2 started a new suggestion form in their official website, requesting players from all the world their opinions regarding what they would like to see in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and upcoming Naruto games they would release. In July 2012, Comic-Con International, Namco Bandai Games America representatives confirmed plans for a Spring 2013 release in North America. In October 28, London MCM Expo, CyberConnect2 CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama announced a card edition, a poster, Naruto Goku DLC costume, the original Naruto Storm 3 soundtrack, the Naruto Storm 3 game, a figurine by Banpresto, and a Naruto edition and a Sasuke edition. They also stated that those who pre-order will get five free downloadable costumes, including Armoured Naruto. In January 4, 2013, Hiroshi Matsuyama announced that there will be over 80 playable characters. In February 6, 2013, CyberConnect2 announced that blood will also be featured in the game since its rated T for Teen. Confirmed Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. Story Mode Supports In certain boss battles, there are special support characters that assist the player in their battle: * Konoha shinobi (Third Hokage vs. the Nine-Tails; shoot fire balls at the Nine-Tails) * Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto vs. the Nine-Tails; restraining the Nine-Tails) * Killer B/Eight-Tails (Naruto vs. the Nine-Tails; punches the Nine-Tails) * Kitsuchi (Chōji vs. the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path; traps the Statue with rock formations) Enemies * Samurai * White Zetsu Army Mini Bosses * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist * Zabuza Momochi and Haku * Kinkaku and Ginkaku * Kakuzu Confirmed Bosses * Kurama (Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha) * Kurama (Confining the Jinchūriki Arc) * Masked Man * Sasuke Uchiha (Bridge in the Land of Iron) * Demonic Statue of the Outer Path * Madara Uchiha * Tsunade & A Confirmed Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Part I, Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Construction) * Training Field * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) * Forest of Dead Trees * Forest of Death * Konohagakure Forest (Day) * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Lookout Tower * Inn Town * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Five Kage Summit Venue * Storm Cloud Ravine * Bridge in the Land of Iron (Bridge, River) * The Coast of the Land of Lightning * Canyon of the Land of Lightning * Snowfield * Sunagakure * Sunagakure Gate * Land of Lightning Desert * Falls of Truth * Tailed Beast Temple * The Uchiha Hideout * Akatsuki Hideout * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Valley of the End * Amegakure (Upper, Lower) * Mount Myōboku * Madara's Hideout Trophies/Achievements Trivia * Unlike all previous Naruto games, for any console, this is the first one to be rated PEGI 16 in Europe and to have blood. * The "hack and slash" element was present in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, during the boss battle against Pain as Jiraiya. * While wearing the Goku costume, Naruto's Rasengan and Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres techniques are used in a similar matter to the Kamehameha and Father-Son Kamehameha respectively. External Links * First confirmation * Official Japanese Website Category:Video games es:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3